Beautiful Wreck
by Dejahvu
Summary: Jaylen Cadey wants to turn Toretto's into another branch of her expensive and mass producing auto body shop. She's the president of a large ring company, insisting that her charm will convince Toretto to sell his father's old shop.


_Jaylen is an original character and I'm quite proud of her. If you're reading this you're going to love her and hate her at times, and I would LOVE to hear when those moms_

_Please let me know what you think! _

**Chapter ONE**

Jaylen Cadey felt ready. She stretched her long slender legs out from the open door of the company car that had driven her here. Across the street, open for anyone to walk into, was Toretto's, the last standing open business auto shop in the southern California area. Her father had taken her here once, when she was ten. She couldn't remember much of the place, and what she did know she pieced together with her knew found background check on the establishment.

Her heels clicked as she stepped out and closed the door, straightening her jacket. She slid her hand over her shoulder, a conscious movement for when her hair was down, but it wasn't today. She was all business, the pencil skirt a little short for allure, her button up blouse spread slightly for air and her suit jacket open. She smiled graciously at the driver before heading around the length of the car and making her way across the street.

This was a dream. She had money, time, and focus riding on this moment and she wouldn't fail. Her father had passed away not two months ago, her sorrows pushed aside to close this deal and make everything all right. She had planned this scheme to make her father proud of her, and she figured he could still be proud from heaven.

The heavy summer air stuck to her skin almost instantly, but she didn't let the little bit of sweat bother her. She'd glisten like the goddess she felt like when she finished this deal, a corona to her lips. The shade was inviting, her eyes adjusting to the entry of the little store on the front of the shop. Inside was a young woman, a magazine in front of her as she flipped through the pages. She glanced up from the book, showing her pretty smile that faltered when she saw Jaylen in front of her.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes. I'd like to speak to Jason Toretto please."

"You're fifteen years late lady, my father's been dead for a while." Jaylen bit back on her smile, nodding apologetically as she recouped herself and tried to remember the next name on her list. She couldn't think as to why that information wouldn't have been in the files. She was already formulating the phone call she'd have with her assistant when this was all said and done. "I can get Dom, if you'd like to speak to the manager."

Jaylen nodded, tripping through the pictures and faces she could remember in her mind. Dominique Toretto had only come up twice, the first a child photo and the other a list of crimes and offenses. She ignored the police reports, figuring she wouldn't be speaking to him if he was that dysfunctional. She wished now she had taken the time to at least run her eyes over the photo and information to know a little about the man she was about to meet.

The petite girl returned from the back, a hulk of a man behind her. He cleaned the dirt from his grease stained hands with a rag, his eyes moving from the ground, up her legs, over her body, and finally to her eyes. She felt instantly dwarfed as he moved closer, towering a few good inches over her even when she was in heels.

"Can I help you?" His voice rolled through the air so warmly, sparking a fire around her as she tried to steady her mind. She wasn't prepared for the beauty of the man in front of her, her stomach erupting suddenly as she steadied her heart beat and smiled up at him.

"Yes, my name is Jaylen Cadey, I called earlier this week with hopes to set up a meeting. However my calls were never returned."

"You were asking for my father. I don't know the number for heaven lady, so I couldn't very well give you the right number." She wasn't sure if that was a joke. She wanted to laugh, not sure if she was allowed to do so though. He only stared at her, a bored complex shifting around and she suddenly felt angry. He didn't fully understand this moment, she decided, he wouldn't be bored in a moment.

"All that aside I would like to talk to you about the future of your shop Mr. Toretto." The silence was beckoning of something. She could feel the sudden cold in the room as he seemed to shut the door in front of her. The buzzing warmth of the outside couldn't warm the pain inside as she suddenly felt deflated.

"The future of this shop is for me to decide. I don't see where you fit in."

He was being defensive, his body shifting as he crossed his arms and made himself big.

"I'd like to offer you a lot of money, in exchange for your shop. I mean that, a lot of money." He chuckled so deeply the ground seemed to shake. She was put off by the sound as it resonated through her ears.

"Look lady, I have money. What I don't have is time for this. I have four orders back there, not simple oil changes, as I'm sure your business is well versed in. Now if you'll excuse me."

"Excuse me?" She was instantly offended. She knew better than to let him put down her father's business. The shops did more than routine oil changes. "Each mechanic in our shops are trained and schooled in all aspects. They can do more than just oil changes."

He just continued to chuckle. She was infuriated at the sound of him, bounding off each corner of the small store, bouncing back on her and absorbing into her head. She could feel the chuckles resonating inside her chest.

"I'm not selling. I didn't sell to your father, and I sure as hell am not going to sell out to you." He took a few steps back, glancing over at the other female in the room as she tried to look busy. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to have lunch and get back to real work." He turned his back on her, shutting her out completely as he slipped back through the door in the back. The female at the counter grabbed something from the mini fridge underneath and only sent a small glance at Jaylen before following him.

She felt defeated. Her heels shook as she stood there trembling from the moment. The warm air saturated back into her bones, skimming under her clothes and flushing her cheeks. She blushed hard from embarrassment, turning abruptly and storming out of the small store. Her car waited patiently, the driver opening the door and letting her in as she cascaded into the door and slammed it behind her. They were probably waiting inside, just watching her, laughing to themselves as they drank a beer and ate.

She wanted to vomit, the churn in her stomach causing her to pale up as the car took off down the road.

* * *

"He wouldn't even consider it?" Jasmine screwed up her face in confusion, running her fingers through her hair before reaching down and plopping a strawberry in her mouth.

"I'm telling you, he's an asshole. He just stood there, wouldn't even let me explain. No wonder my father wanted to buy him out and just can his staff and him." She felt instantly regretful for that statement but she wouldn't take it back.

"Well, I mean, he's not going to be competition. You can handle the chain without his little shop."

"He's already competition Jazz. We set up a Cadey's just four blocks from him and we had to close it down because it wasn't bringing in anything. I don't get it."

"Maybe he's paying them." They both broke out in laughter, rolling their eyes at one another before falling into a steady silence. Jasmine was her assistant, family when she didn't have her own. The girl was a savior and a hot mess at the same time.

"Well, I'm going to get back to work. Someone has to do something around here." Jaylen nodded, watching Jasmine go as she sank into her chair and put her mind back on the man who was standing in the way of her dreams. He wasn't anything special, she knew that much. Just a local mechanic, fixing up beaten up cars for the locals, selling groceries to keep himself afloat. If he had only listened, she could have offered him enough money for retirement.

He infuriated her. She couldn't stop thinking about the way his hands moved around the cloth as he whipped the dirt from his fingers. The grease would never leave, and she wanted to know how his fingers felt. Shaking her head she glared at the screen, ignoring that thought quickly. Pulling up Toretto's reviews on multiple review sites she saw nothing bad. Dom himself was not mentioned by name but a few of the dated one's had his father's name on them. Speaking of the then, not the now, they had gracious words for the son.

Kicking off her heels, Jaylen started to scroll through the files she had updated in the last two hours. She would reacquaint herself. She wasn't going to give up on this, not a dream this big. The photo of her father off to the right gleamed in the sun and she glanced over only slightly before returning to the Intel on Toretto.

* * *

"You're back again? He's not going to change his mind." Mia Toretto, sister of Dom Toretto, stared at her perplexed. Jaylen glanced down at her heels clicking on the cement, the skirt less formal, the button up breathing without the jacket on. She had spent all night reading and was back bright and early the next day.

"I'll go to him if that's ok? I just want to talk is all." Mia crinkled up her nose for a moment, sighing painfully, before nodding and motioning to the door. Jaylen took a moment to compose herself, dropping the brief case on a stool there at the bar. She smiled at Mia, the young girl smiling back half confused.

It smelled of oil, instantly. She could feel the dirt in the air as she stepped into the shop and spotted Dom almost instantly. He was shirtless, chuckling about something as he conversed with a bearded man who was caked in oil. They both glanced at the sound of her heels, the man with the beard staring longer as Dom grabbed his shirt and pulled it on, turning to cross his arms and face her.

Boredom. That's what she was instantly greeted with from him.

"I gave you your answer yesterday."

"I was hoping we could continue our conversation, seeing as you did most of the talking yesterday as opposed to me." She wasn't sure of the man's name beside him. She had read a few individual reviews for a few of the employees but naturally characteristics and photos did not come with. The stranger chuckled, looking up at Dom before shaking his head and heading over to another car in the back corner. He was giving them space, she wasn't sure if she liked it just yet.

"Whatever you have to say I don't want to listen to it. I'm not sure why you're wasting your time."

"I could say the same to you. You haven't even heard what I have to offer. The least you could provide me is the pretend attendance to my offer. Maybe then you would start to feel better and realize what I have is worth this transaction."

"This is a place of work, I don't have time to listen to you talk."

"Then let us set up an appointment." She was determined, pressing for what she wanted hoping he would return just this little favor. A small spark seemed to ignite in his eye. She wasn't sure if she should be happy for it or worried, not really sure what that meant.

"Alright. An appointment. You got it. Meet me here, tonight, at 8PM. Don't be late."

"Business meetings generally happen in the morning hours Mr. Toretto, what do you think we are to accomplish at that hour?"

"Take it or leave it, Jaylen Cadey." She nodded. Staring at it him for a moment longer she sighed, turning her back on him and heading back out the way she had come in. This seemed to be a new thing for her. She didn't feel as defeated as the day before, her insides bristling from the warmth.


End file.
